Past of Sorrow
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Hiccup se queda mirando su reflejo. Ojos reflejando tristeza mal contenida. Ojos cerrándose para permitirle el paso a memorias que deberían quedarse enterradas.


**Bien, bien, bien. No debería estar esto aquí pero *mira su reproductor* mi esta cosa comenzó a ponerme una melodía llamada Seto's Memory o mejor conocida como Past of Sorrow del soundtrack original de Yu-Gi-Oh! y no paré de escucharla y ahora salió esto.**

**No quedó como esperaba sinceramente, sentí que le faltó algo... sinceramente, muchas cosas u.u pero espero disfruten de la lectura :)**

* * *

><p>Miró su reflejo en el agua congelada.<p>

Totalmente diferente al que había sido hacía algunos meses.

Antes, solo había esperanza de hacer algo, de ser aceptado a pesar de todo lo hecho, ahora su rostro sonreía pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza.

Demostraban el pasado de la tristeza.

No, debía quitar eso de su mirar. No, ya no debía mostrar tristeza nunca más. Los años en donde era marginado se habían acabado por fin, los días en que le hacían bromas demasiado pesadas habían culminado ya. Las horas en que se la pasaba completamente solo no existían más.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, acercándose más al agua.

Mirarse le dolía mucho porque si alguien veía su verdadero rostro… su verdadero mirar… todo de lo que había huido volvería. Más bromas pesadas respecto a lo que era, más sufrimiento a lo que no era, más tiempo solo pues… ni siquiera el mejor ser que hubiera pisado la tierra le acompañaría. Ambos tenían sus demonios a combatir.

Miró sus manos, aquellas manos que tenían cayos por los constantes trabajos en la fragua. Pero también eran las manos más odiadas por su pueblo… todo por su curiosidad y esperanza de ser aceptado.

Sonrió melancólicamente a su reflejo. Toothless no estaba, no sabía a dónde había ido. Ningún dragón rondaba cerca. Cerró los ojos, recordando aquellas noches donde él se había quedado en su habitación, llorando cuando Thor estaba enojado y hacía que furiosos rayos cayeran.

Podía sentir el miedo todavía.

Recordaba que Stoick, su padre, nunca hizo ningún gesto para acercarse a él. Gobber era quien vio por él pero… solo era cuando estaban cerca, convencía a su padre, sí, pero no siempre salía bien y se deterioraba un poco más su relación padre-hijo. La mujer que debía cuidarle estaba muerta, había sido llevada por dragones cuando él tenía meses de edad y… y nadie más supo nada de ella.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente. No era el momento para recordar eso, un pasado triste, un pasado predominado por una tristeza… a pesar de que eso era nada. Aquello que le perseguía era demasiado suave en verdad. Comparándose con otros, él era dichoso. Comparándose con los demás, él era el menos indicado para quejarse y allí estaba, quejándose consigo mismo, dándose lástima. Llevó una de sus manos a la frente y acarició su sien, luego la regresó a su pierna.

Recordaba el trato de Astrid. No, nunca le hizo una broma directamente. Sabía que ella era demasiado inteligente y que pudo haber inducido a los demás a hacerlo, claro, ella lo iba a negar pero no se quejaba, era algo que necesitaba de vez en cuando.

Como aquella vez en que le habían obligado a comer lapas durante meses. Era necesario, debía conocer lo que los demás sufrían. No se quejó, solo cuando Gobber descubrió que los demás estaban aprovechándose de su comida es que regresó con su "privilegio de hijo del jefe". Y no, él no le había dicho nada al rubio vikingo.

Suspiró nuevamente. Recordaba que la familia Hofferson estaba deshonrada, igual que la propia solo que ambas de diferente manera y como quiera, la suya era todavía más desdichada. Cuánto había deseado enmendar todo lo que había pasado y lo estaba logrando aunque el precio fuera alto. Aunque tuviera que dar su vida por ello.

Miró su pierna izquierda. Una cicatriz que le recordaría por el resto de su vida el día en que fue aceptado por la tribu de los Hairy Hooligans.

_Basta ya, es hora de trabajar_, pensó levantándose del lugar y tomando lo que debía llevar para arreglar lo restante de la Snoggletog. Puso en su rostro la máscara más conocida por todos, la de siempre estar feliz por todo y por todos sin importarle enfrentar a sus propios demonios.

_Tal vez mañana hable con alguien para destruir esto_, se dijo. Regresó al pueblo y se chocó con Fishlegs, sonriéndole lo más sinceramente que podía.

* * *

><p><strong>Y como dije, basado en la melodía del mismo nombre, pueden buscarla, creo que es más triste la melodía de lo que este fic logra atrapar. Humm seguiré trabajando en otras que por allí tengo, tal vez me inspire para otra según melodías pero no sé. Dependiendo si Sylar (3.3) me deja trabajar y de si Héroes termina y si termino de leer los libros que me quedan *que sí son muchos, muchos*<strong>

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que lo lean. Buenos días/tardes/noches, dependiendo del horario en que lo lean :3**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
